


Meet the Hendricks

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Series: I came for the money I stayed for you [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's introduces Jared to his parents over the Thanksgiving holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard is sitting at the kitchen table staring at his laptop with one hand over his mouth. Maybe he won’t throw up if he just never moves his hand again.

He’d been checking his email and buried under the work messages was a surprisingly short message from his mother about Thanksgiving and whether or not he wanted to join them for dinner.

He responds with a quick ‘sure, we’ll be there.’

And it wasn’t until he got the lengthy reply about dating and we’re so happy for you and is this the one are you getting married that he realizes that HE NEVER TOLD HIS PARENTS.

When he finishes reading the email he slides to the floor under the table and curls up like a pill bug.

“Richard?”

Somewhere in the back of his head a voice yells at him, reminding him that their table is glass and Jared was making dinner and he definitely saw him hide.

A chair scrapes and Richard peeks out to find Jared sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up. Jared smiles at him and Richard burrows his way between Jared’s legs. He doesn’t care that his face is pretty much in Jared’s crotch; he feels safe when he’s shielded by Jared’s long limbs.

“Do you need me to do anything?” Richard holds out a hand and Jared takes it, running his thumb over Richard’s knuckles. “I’ll stay as long as you need me to.”

After Richard’s parasympathetic finally kicks in and brings him back to homeostasis he sits on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate while Jared salvages dinner. He doesn’t think he can handle anything more than oatmeal right now but he has to admit it smells delicious.

Later, but still not very late because he can’t seem to stay awake much later than midnight anymore. Jared had mentioned he ‘has anxiety’ and ‘having a lot of stimulants can make it worse when he’s stressed’ and ‘the doctor told him to stop drinking energy drinks so much’, so they compromised and he only has caffeine in the mornings unless a deadline is extremely pressing.

He is not going to admit it but he may be sleeping better.

But that may be because his loft has become a storage space for extra blankets.

They’re lying in bed and Jared is tracing the outline of his hand when Richard remembers why he had a panic attack in the first place.

“Do you ever Thanksgiving?”

Well it was almost a coherent thought.

“Are you asking if I’ve ever had a Thanksgiving meal?”

Less coherent than he hoped.

“Yeah, that.”

“Well,” Jared slips his hand under Richard’s and laces their fingers together, “a few of my foster parents did, but I have not recently. Did you want to?”

“Um… my parents asked. They might be lonely, I don’t know. But uh… I said yes so we’re going to Tulsa, if that’s okay?”

“I’ll get to meet your family?”

“My parents. It’ll probably just be the four of us.”

“Okay. That sounds very enjoyable Richard. I look forward to it.”

Richard doesn’t remember falling asleep but when he wakes up he realizes he didn’t tell Jared his family doesn’t know about the marriage.

He’ll tell Jared for sure when he wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

They’re at the airport and it’s Tuesday afternoon and Jared still doesn’t know.

Richard’s been answering emails since they made it through security. Their compromise for leaving early was being at the rest of Pied Piper’s beck and call, something Richard is beginning to regret because Gilfoyle won’t stop sending him gay porn.

“Gilfoyle can go fuck himself.” A mother with a young child glares at him. “Sorry.”

“What is he doing? Is something the matter?”

“No, no it’s fine.” He just has to delete this email account and murder Gilfoyle.

Jared squints. “Why is he sending you pornography?”

The mother moves.

“Uh, well… We were drinking and… I overshared. And he knows we haven’t done it… that way yet.” He gestures to his email before closing his laptop.

“Should we have?”

Richard shrugs. “Only if you want.”

He nods. “Okay.”

“Things are good right now.” He nods again. “I’m happy.”

Jared smiles. “So am I.”

\--

Both their flights, first to Denver then to Tulsa, have turbulence and Richard throws up every time. Jared folds himself up in what has to be an uncomfortable position so he can sit sideways and rub Richard’s stomach.

It’s nearly eleven when the cab drops them off at Richard’s childhood home. It's one of those nice suburban neighborhoods with HOA fees and perfect lawns and all the houses are a similar non-assuming beige color. The Hendricks’ home has a tasteful H above the garage door and a welcome mat that has never even been touched by muddy shoes.

He uses the fake rock key to get inside and his mother’s small suburban housewife dog starts yapping immediately.

Jared tilts his head. “Your family has a dog?”

‘No,’ Richard thinks. ‘This small long haired weasel is not a dog.’

“That’s Paulie, don’t ask.” He puts their overnight bag on the floor and removes his shoes. “Paulie, shush. You’re going to-”

“Richard?”

“Oh no.”

“Richie!” Richard’s mother bends him down into a hug. “And this is-oh.”

He’s lived a good life. Dying of embarrassment now won’t be so bad.

“Jared Dunn, ma’am.” He reaches out a hand but she pulls him into a hug instead.

“It’s so good to meet you Jared.” Jared smiles and murmurs a soft ‘you too’. “You two must be tired. Richard be sure to give him a tour in the morning.”

“Mom I don’t… you’ve changed half the house.”

“You have a lovely home-”

“We turned Richie’s bedroom into the guest room.”

“Mom we’re really tired-”

She continues talking as they make their way to Richard’s old bedroom on the second floor. She’s still nattering on about Richard’s aunt and the local co-op and her stupid pomeranian and he just wants to sleep because it’s one in the morning back in San Jose.

“Mom… mom can we just…” he yawns, “it’s late and-”

“Oh sweetheart you look exhausted. Get some rest. Good night!”

“We’re- ugh… night.” He turns to Jared. “Sleep?”

Jared is standing near the bed, already changing into his sleep clothes. He smiles and this trip will be okay, Richard’s sure of it, because Jared is here.

They contort themselves on the full sized bed, Jared’s too long arms and legs draped over Richard.

“Are you comforta-”

“I forgot to tell them about us.”

Richard is asleep before Jared can answer.


	3. Chapter 3

He starts when he hears the dog barking.

“Paulie no…” Richard stretches and fishes around for his phone. They’ve actually slept in fairly late for them, nearly eleven. He rolls back over to wake Jared.

Richard almost doesn’t have the heart to disturb him.

Jared’s hair is mussed from sleep. He’s snoring softly into the pillow; one of his hands is still reaching out to Richard. He starts fiddling with Jared’s ring until his eyes blink open, still bleary and mostly unconscious.

“Morning.” Richard closes his eyes and leans in, intending to kiss Jared’s forehead, but his aim is off and he kisses the corner of Jared’s eye. Jared snorts out a small laugh before yawning and burrowing against Richard’s chest.

“We slept in.”

“Your family didn’t have any plans for this morning?” Jared lifts his head, humming when Richard scratches his scalp. He runs a hand across the hem of Jared’s shirt.

Richard’s romantic prowess is at its best when they’re both half asleep. He’s not awake enough to feel self-conscious.

“They’re your family too… in law.” Jared’s hands sneak up his shirt. He sighs when Jared kisses him. “I should’ve told them about us, probably.”

“I can only assume, but I think this news is best shared in person. The company was very busy and travel is expensive.” It’s hard to focus when Jared’s mouth is on his neck. “And it is a fairly recent development.”

“So you’re not mad?”

Jared sits up and shakes his head. “Of course not.”

Richard planned on elaborating more but Jared pushes his shirt up and the possibility of sex in his childhood home, in his old room, becomes very real.

“Jared? Um…” He sighs. “Not that this isn’t nice but my parents are… not deaf.”

And, God damn, Jared is hovering over his groin when he leans up and basically slaps Richard with words. “It’s a valid concern, but based on your age, and a rough estimate of your parents’ ages based on that, it’s very likely they’re still engaging physically with each other. Having sex when in a relationship is perfectly natural, generally speaking.”

“Jared!”

“They probably also found time when you were still living at home.”

He does not want to think about any of this.

“Your mother may even expect us to have intercourse. She knows we are partners.”

HE DOES NOT WANT TO HEAR THIS.

After that he doesn’t think he can have sex ever again.

\--

Okay, so he was able after about ten minutes but he isn’t happy about- okay he’s happy about it he’s just mortified.

They came to a consensus that almost noon is far too late to still be in bed. Richard pulls on a pair of sweatpants and for some reason Jared is getting dressed in his normal business wear.

“Jared? They’re my parents. You don’t… have to dress nice they’re probably not dressed either.”

Jared mutters something about good impressions while he tries to flatten his hair. Richard shrugs. Jared’s an adult and if he wants to get dressed Richard won’t stop him.

Richard leads them downstairs to the living room where his father is reading the paper. His mother waves them over, but Jared touches Richard’s elbow.

“I’m going to change,” he whispers before quietly returning to the guest room.

It’s not hard to feel out of place when the entire Hendricks family is still wearing sleep clothes. Richard goes over to the cabinets and opens them until he finds a bowl.

“Do we have cereal?” She nods.

“Good morning,” she kisses his cheek and he rubs it off.

“Nearly noon,” his father comments.

“Been busy at work.” He opens the pantry and digs out a box of Cheerios.

His father hasn’t commented about him bringing home a man to Thanksgiving and Richard assumes it’s thanks to his mother. Or he thinks he ‘saw this coming’ because Richard doesn’t like sports or something, which is a load of crap because Richard didn’t even know he had homosexual attractions until fairly recently. But either way he’s glad he isn’t getting interrogated about Jared.

Jared reappears wearing a sweater and pajama pants. He’s still the most put together in the house; he must’ve combed his hair when he was upstairs. Richard fluffs the front of Jared’s hair when he sits at the breakfast bar.

“Good morning Jared,” Richard mom pours both of them some orange juice. “What’ll you have for breakfast?”

“Cereal is fine,” Jared is very quiet this morning. Richard squeezes his knee and Jared relaxes slightly.

Richard’s mother motions to his father and he nods, “right, right, Jared, this is my dad,” his dad turns around and Jared lunges over to shake his hand.

“Jared Dunn, Mr. Hendricks.” Richard smiles when Jared starts twisting his ring, knowing he does it too. “It’s nice to meet you both, you’ve been very welcoming.”

Jared’s nervous ring twist has to catch his mom’s attention; she always called Richard out for wrecking the ends of his sleeves from wringing his hands in them. It doesn’t occur to him that it’s his wedding ring she’s staring at until she pulls Richard’s left hand up and looks between the two of them.

“Mrs. Hendricks?”


	4. Chapter 4

The next few minutes are a blur of hugs and scolding and - “Why didn’t you tell me I need to call Gina!” “Because you’ll tell everyone you see!” - and Richard starts to feel overwhelmed with it all.

Jared quietly requests Richard help lead him to a bathroom and when they get there Richard curls up on the bathmat. He can feel Jared’s hand on his back. It’s warm, it’s soothing; he’ll be okay, he’ll be just fine.

The panic passes relatively quickly. And sure, it was embarrassing returning to the kitchen (His mom winked and he blushed so badly.) but they all finish breakfast/lunch - breakfast for lunch? - so they can help prepare food for tomorrow.

Richard was banished to the couch when his skillset was deemed ‘unfit for cooking’ and Richard’s mother discovered Jared was genuinely helpful in the kitchen. He burns through some more work emails, ignoring one form Gilfoyle because he will not open a porn link in his parent’s home. It already feels weird enough having sex here.

He feels a bit guilty for not being guilty about the sex this morning, which is a strange feeling. But he’s an adult and he’s married and it’s done wonders for his stress levels so it’s definitely going to keep happening.

And if it means they have to stay up late to wash their sheets afterwards then so be it.

“Richie,” he closes his laptop and turns to look over the back of the couch, “I need you and Jared to get some things from the store.”

“Mom I’m sure we’ll have enough-”

“Oh, um, I actually offered to cook tonight.” Jared sets aside a casserole dish. “Is Indian food okay? I don’t know everyone’s spice preferences.”

The everyone meaning Richard’s parents because Jared is well aware of the fact that Richard’s stomach is made of tissue paper.

“The spicier the better,” Richard’s father comments.

Jared looks to Richard. “I can play with the spices a bit.” Richard is so thankful for Jared; he understands Richard so well. “Richard would you like to accompany me?”

“Richie you should go along and help him. You know the layout of the store.”

“Mom it’s a HyVee they’re all the same.” He’s already packing up his laptop. “I was planning on going since he asked.”

“Take my checkbook,” his father orders. “Be sure to write down the amount.”

“Dad it’s 2016 no one takes checks anymore. We can pay it’s fine.”

“We just worry sweetheart.”

“I’m the CEO of a-” he sighs. He won’t win. “We should get going, Jared.”

 

Richard’s not sure what it is about being home but he swears it feels like he de-ages back to thirteen.

Before going in public they need to wash up, and Richard takes the opportunity to entice Jared into taking a shower together. Richard lets his mind wander while the steam and lazy touches relax his fraying nerves.

He’s starting to think the only thing they’re going to accomplish today is sex. But he leaves the shower feeling clean and sated and ready to socialize, so he’ll take it.

If he wasn’t so prone to slipping he’d probably request they shower together more often.


	5. Chapter 5

At the store Richard is mulling over the container of fresh cilantro in his hand. Jared pats his shoulder supportively. He knows this is a lose-lose situation for Richard every time he joins Jared on an errand run.

With Indian food on the menu Richard sighs and puts the cilantro back. Another day, maybe, but his mother would definitely freak out if he had to vomit partway through the meal.

Jared gives his shoulder a squeeze. “It’s probably for the best Richard.”

“It’s so good tho-”

“Richard Hendricks?” He turns, expecting an old teacher or something but he does not recognize the woman approaching. “Well look at you all grown.” Seriously who is this? Should he know her? “Your mother told me all about your little company. It must be so exciting in California.”

Oh fuck.

He shouldn’t recognize her because he doesn’t know her but apparently his mother does which means she knows all about him.

“Is this Jared? Oh your mother and I had such a nice chat. Congrats you two.”

How did she find time to gossip she found out four hours ago.

Richard can’t even make his mouth move he’s so humiliated. He’ll never tell his mother anything ever again.

Some handy psychosomatic tinnitus makes it impossible for him to hear Jared but he watches him nod and shake the woman’s hand. Richard can feel his hand move in some way resembling a wave as she leaves.

When she’s gone he takes a deep breath and hides his face on Jared’s shoulder.

“Is she a close family friend?”

“I don’t know who that was at all,” he groans.

“Oh. She knows an awful lot about us.”

“Well that’s because…” he huffs, “because my mother, she shares everything I do. WIth anyone around her. Fuck.”

“Maybe she’s just proud of your accomplishments?”

“She always tells everyone everything. I get… I get no privacy. Because if I tell her, she’ll share it all around town.” Jared looks confused and not at all sympathetic like Richard hoped. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Richard wishes he could take that back, but it’s far too late and Jared lets out a long sigh. He nods and smiles. “We should get back soon, Richard.”

They’ve had a few quiet late time talks about Jared hiding when he’s upset. Richard’s gotten pretty good at spotting the signs. He sighs and doesn’t make as much eye contact; he recedes into a quiet headspace to be alone even if he’s in a crowded room. Richard hates when he’s the cause.

While Jared peruses the spices Richard hurries over to another aisle and gets a small bag of popcorn kernels. It won’t change anything but Richard will apologize and make popcorn and they’ll watch a movie, maybe they’ll make out, and things will be okay.

Jared’s smile is genuine when Richard holds up his find and, fuck it, Richard leans up for a quick kiss before they move on to the rice.

At the check out another person asks Richard about his love life and he fumes during the entire car ride.

“I swear… maybe… maybe I’ll do something drastic. Like, like I’ll write her a handwritten note, but then I’ll redact all the personal details with a sharpie.”

“Would you take the time to write the details out first?”

“You know- yes. I will, because… I’ll write hard so she can feel the pen marks. I’ll add it to the Christmas card or whatever. New Years.”

“Oh, are we doing a Christmas card?”

He feels derailed by the question. “What? Um, yeah… sure. If you want.”

Jared nods. “I’ll need to find some addresses.” He looks thoughtful. “Do cards usually have a letter?”

“I think no, no it’s usually a photo.”

“I don’t think we have a photograph of just the two of us.”

“We can get some.” They certainly have the money, and Richard had no idea he wanted a photo of himself and Jared, but having one on his desk sounds nice.

By the time they’re at his parents’ home Richard's forgotten all about the letter.


	6. Chapter 6

Richard watches from the breakfast bar as Jared puts the finishing touches on dinner. He offers Richard a spoon and he tastes the mild version and gives it his sensitive stomach seal of approval.

Watching Jared cook is one of his favorite things to do back home. Jared is so methodical and focused, but sometimes his hair begins sticking out at odd angles and he rolls up his sleeves; sometimes when Richard is in a mood he starts flour fights until they’re both laughing and messy and abandoning the cooling food to go rinse off together.

At the table Richard’s mother gushes about how tasty everything is and how she’s so thankful one of them can cook healthy meals.

“Your mother must be a wonderful cook. You should invite your family next time, I’d love to meet them.”

Richard feels a chill settle on the back of his neck and he reaches out to reassure Jared or himself or both of them but he was not prepared to hear Jared blurt out, “my mother died when I was seven.”

He feels like he can’t breathe. Richard forces himself to take deep breaths in his nose and out his mouth. No one says a word.

He knows Jared’s mother is dead and he already knew Jared was young when it happened but he didn’t know it was that young. He isn’t prepared to comprehend Jared going through eleven years of foster care and many more spent dealing with the fallout caused by a flawed social care system. Jared isn’t comfortable, and in some instances legally allowed, to talk about his childhood and Richard doesn’t push for details normally.

But about a month ago Jared had terrible nightmares for three nights straight and on the third night Richard encouraged Jared to talk, just a little, and he quietly admitted to having had more than one abusive foster home after his mother’s passing. He’d held Jared and was the big spoon for a few nights and Jared’s nightmares settled for the time being.

Based on Jared’s scared face he’s never actually admitted that little detail out loud before. He takes a couple gulps of air before brokenly asking, “may I be excused” and leaving the table before anyone can respond.

“I uh - that. Follow - shit.” Richard gets up and follows Jared upstairs to the guest room.

He finds Jared by the window with one arm across his chest and his other hand in a loose fist over his mouth. Jared’s put on his Patagonia vest, something Richard learned he tends to do when he’s unhappy and wants a hug but doesn’t want to disturb Richard while he’s working/asleep/playing a videogame. He looks so lost and Richard places a hand on Jared’s elbow to ground him. Jared hiccups and he starts crying and Richard is not great at dealing with this yet.


	7. Chapter 7

But he has gotten better.

“Oh shit, okay- hey, hey you don’t have to cry… okay. Okay uh…” Richard holds out his arms and Jared clings. “Okay, I’m here.”

He’s not… it’s not that bad Jared isn’t bawling or anything but he is unhappy and Richard can feel the tears against his neck. Richard hugs him tight and quotes funny bird facts until Jared starts to calm down.

The shocking part isn’t that Jared cried. It’s that he willingly cried in front of another person. Jared trusts him so much; he feels so good that he can provide that for him.

They take a bubble bath and Richard massages away Jared’s crying headache. He’s still sniffling and worked up but by the time the water drains he’s no longer crying. Jared lies down and Richard promises to return quickly, but he needs to talk with his parents for a minute, just to clear some things up.

It’s late and the food is all put away but his parents are still awake. Paulie tries to get underfoot but Richard does not have time for this dog.

He quietly explains the few details Jared’s comfortable with them knowing. His mother died when he was young. He was in foster care. He isn’t comfortable talking about it with people.

He brought up therapy once but Jared was so uncomfortable with the idea of having to open up to a new person that Richard dropped it and hasn’t mentioned it since.

Jared is still awake when Richard returns. Richard lies down and lets Jared cling and snuggle to his heart’s content.

“They uh… they aren’t going to ask. They um… I’m sure they want to but- but it’s your business.”

“Did I upset them? I didn’t mean to say that, was it rude to share something so personal so soon? Richard I would prefer if your parents thought kindly of me but I understand if they don’t.”

“Hey no, uh, they like you Jared. My mom… she wouldn’t have told people about you if she didn’t like you.”

“She must like you a great deal.”

“Huh… maybe.” He runs a hand through Jared’s hair, still damp from the bath. “Are you feeling any better?” Jared nods and rubs his face into the pillow. “I - um - I know therapy didn’t make you feel better,” he pauses to let Jared comment.

“I felt guilty? Yes, guilty, for dumping all of my issues on another person.” Richard thinks he probably has trouble trusting people too, and for good reason.

“Well you can dump on me- no.” He shakes his head. “Not dump, not…” He takes a deep breath. “I’ll listen if… if you ever want to talk about anything.”

“Thank you Richard, it’s very considerate of you, but you don’t have to do that for me.”

“Well I… I want to. So… lay it on me.”

Some wires must’ve gotten crossed because Richard was not expecting Jared to lie on top of him. But Jared murmurs against Richard’s neck and rubs Richard’s sides and Richard places his hands on Jared’s back.

“What did you say?” Richard whispers, but Jared is already asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Richard wakes to a tongue licking his face.

He really hates this dog.

“Get off,” Richard shoves the dog off the bed and rolls so he's lying on Jared’s back. Jared turns and pulls Richard’s arm across his chest so they’re spooning. Richard was never woken up last night but it doesn’t mean Jared didn’t have any nightmares.

He’s nearly back to sleep when a hand touches his shoulder. He turns with a start but it’s just his mother and not some crazy axe murderer.

“Mom, what the fuck.” He rubs his face.

“Language.” Yeah he knew he’d get a lecture even though he’s TWENTY-SEVEN. “I need something from the store.”

“Then get it.”

Why, why can’t he act his age around his mother? He swears being back home fucks with his brain chemistry.

“Richard we are preparing the turkey and we need cranberry sauce.”

“Okay I’ll… I’ll be down in a minute.” He spoons back up against Jared and groans. “Jared?” Jared rolls over with a sigh. Based on the dark circles under his eyes he slept poorly, but he smiles at Richard; a bit goofy from a lack of sleep but definitely genuine. “Hey, morning.”

“Good morning Richard.”

“You should get more sleep.” Jared closes his eyes and Richard rubs a hand through Jared’s hair. “I’ll be back soon.”

Jared mumbles, “mother help?” He yawns, “cook?”

“No, she’s good.” Richard slips out of bed and pulls on his jeans and hoodie from yesterday. “See you in a bit.”

Jared sighs. “I love you.”

Richard chokes and turns back to Jared. He smiles and hugs one of the pillows to his chest.

“Uh- uh… yeah uh… um… cranberries.”


	9. Chapter 9

He’s at the store but he can’t get his mind to focus. Jared loves him. He… he loves him? Jared. Love. He- They?

They.

And he, he just ran off and didn’t say anything.

“Oh fuck.”

He should call? He’ll just call. He’ll, he’ll drop his phone first but he is going to call.

It’s ringing.

And ringing.

Jesus why does it keep ri- voicemail.

‘Hello, you’ve reached the cellular telephone of Donald Jared Dunn. I’m terribly sor-’

It’s fine. Jared’s fine. He just… fell back to sleep. No big deal.

He was tired it makes sense for him to fall asleep again.

But he should call again just to be sure.

Ringing.

Voicemail.

‘Hello, you’ve-’

His cell phone might be off. No, then it wouldn’t ring.

But he’s fine really.

He drops the can of cranberries and it dents the edge.

Right. This isn’t good.

He calls his parents’ home.

“Richie? Did you need to know the brand? We just get-”

“Um, where’s Jared?”

“Are you alright sweetheart?”

“No yeah, it’s… where is he?”

His heart feels so loud.

“He just got in the shower. Honey if you’re-” Jared cries in the shower.

He hangs up (Drops his phone and the screen cracks.) and pockets it before rushing out of the store. Richard throws up in the parking lot and nearly causes a car accident on the way back.

He forgot the cranberries.


	10. Chapter 10

Richard stumbles in the front door and knocks over the end table, sending keys and a small bowl across the foyer, chipping the Pottery Barn ceramic. His mother appears, concerned, and helps guide him to the kitchen.

“You’re alright sweetie. Here, why don’t you sit down?”

“I’m…” He looks up and there’s Jared sitting on the giant recliner. Nearby is a steaming mug of coffee, but Jared appears enraptured; his knees are drawn to his chest in a loose curl.

He’s watching the parade.

His hair is wet and he’s wrapped up in a blanket. He doesn’t look like he’s crying or has cried and it’s such a relief to see him in person. Richard wobbles over and Jared smiles, but Richard must look like shit because he immediately looks freaked out and eases Richard onto the recliner and covers them both with the blanket.

“Did you have a panic attack?”

“Yeah, yeah um… a little bit.” Jared pulls him closer. “I’ll… I’ll be fine.”

He feels the anxious energy slowly dissipate bit by bit. They watch the parade, Jared is delighted by the balloons and the floats, and Richard’s parents continue preparing food.

“Hey, um, Jared?” He’s whispering. “About, about what you said earlier.”

“Richard was that the cause of your panic attack? I’m so sorry, that wasn’t my-”

“I uh, I love you too.”

“O-oh!” Jared actually nuzzles against his cheek. “That’s wonderful!”

The fall asleep in the recliner and wake up with Paulie on top of them. Jared’s hair is sticking up and Richard is somewhat sweaty. Dinner is ready and no one bothers to get dressed in nice clothing because they’re a family and family doesn’t care if you look crazy or you smell like a foot.

They watch the football games even though Richard and Jared are completely lost. Richard holds Jared’s hand and smiles like a goober because he’s in love and he’s happy and that means he’s allowed to be a weirdo.

They’re “feeling tired” and “want to go to bed early” and his mother is totally onto them. He blushes when she winks but right now nothing can stop him.

Despite all the heckling Richard is glad he listened to Gilfoyle and brought supplies, because he is not going to borrow his parent’s car to go buy condoms.

Or borrow any of theirs. Then he would actually die.

After about twenty minutes of research and another twenty fumbling around (And some laughing when Richard falls off the bed.) Richard proudly texts Gilfoyle to ‘fuck off we’ve done it’ which he regrets immediately.

“Why the fuck did I tell him?”

“Well, I thought it was rather enjoyable, and we often share with others when we find something we enjoy. Though I don’t think it’s usually about intercourse.”

Richard nods. “Yeah. Say uh, not to like… bring us down? But uh… are you… are you feeling okay about… about your mom and stuff?”

Jared huffs. “Somewhat. I’m not… terribly comfortable discussing details though, Richard. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no, I mean, if you want go for it but…”

“Maybe another time.”


	11. Chapter 11

“I learned to cook from one of my foster families.”

Richard has no idea why Jared’s telling him this.

But then he understands.

Jared’s sharing with him. It isn’t very significant. It isn’t all that telling. But it’s something Jared told Richard because he wanted to tell him, and that’s probably more important than the actual thing he said.

On the flight home Jared tells him flying makes him happy because it reminds him of birds.

A few days later Jared comes up to Richard looking tearful and worked up. He clutches Richard’s hand and quietly describes his dream, one about his favorite foster family; he was only with them for a couple months. Richard nods as Jared speaks, and when he’s done he makes popcorn and tells Jared about his favorite holiday gift. He’d received a Gamecube and played all day during the entire winter break.

They decide to dig out his old system and play Mario Kart the rest of the day, intermixed with a couple snort naps and some (fairly tame) making out.

It’s a process, and each time it gets a little easier.

\--

“Are you packed?” Richard tosses a pair of jeans into their carry on.

“Yes, I’ve checked my list and the weather. We should be well prepared for the possibility of snow.”

Richard’s parents absolutely love Jared, and Jared loved visiting over Thanksgiving. They invited him and Jared to come for New Years and Jared was so excited and Richard is fucked. Because he never planned on going back so much but Jared has a backlog of family love he’s owed so they’re going.

“Richard, what is the acceptable number of times an adult visits their parents?”

“Well, um… I haven’t gone back much but I guess… Your birthday, my birthday, federal holidays. Maybe our anniversary to get away for a few days.” He nods. “We should get frequent flyer miles.”

“They would certainly be helpful. I enjoy spending time with your family.”

“Our family.” Jared squeals, actually squeals, and squeezes Richard into a tight hug. “Can’t really uh… it’s fine. Yeah. Our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here she be.
> 
> How is this one longer.


End file.
